I'm his next target but what did I do
by Hyisenth
Summary: Viper is new to The WWE and when she stops Kane from attacking Kelly Kelly after her debut match, what will she do when The Undertaker goes after her? Is it because of what she did to stop Kane? Or something more?... I know summary is weird but couldn't think of anything ;


**I made this story a while ago and edited it so it would be easier to read. Please enjoy! This is my first Undertaker story and this is when he is the Phenom. Oh and I'm game for any type of reviews and anything helpful would be nice =).**

It was my first day at the WWE and it was getting close to my debut.

"Well its almost time...man I'm getting so nervous." I took in a deep breath to calm myself down, then put my shoulder length brown hair into a ponytail. I wore a dark blue -you could tell it was actually blue instead of times where people would mistake it for black- tank top and blue jeans with black tennis shoes.

"Viper you have 5 minutes." One of the staff said and I nodded thanking him.

"I guess it's time I hope you're watching Lily." I said, Lily was my 14 year old sister I took care of sense my parents were killed by a drunk driver. It was tough for me to get a job but I was hoping I could get far with being a WWE Diva, I'm 20 years old so It was kind of hard to get a job. I hurried to the curtain just in time for my music begin to play which was 'Bring me to life' by Evanescence.

"Making her debut, Viper!" The announcer said I smiled jumping into the ring to wait for my opponent. When my music stopped another's came started, I watched and saw Kelly Kelly come out and slapped some fans hands. She entered the ring and stared at me, I smiled extending my hand, which she grabbed it and shook my hand.

"Let's have a good match now ok." I smiled at her and she returned it, smiling followed by a nod. The crowd cheered and the match soon began, we both circled around each other for a while then started to trade punches. Ducking I you got behind her and did a suplex then went for a pin but got a count of 2. After a while both of us were on the matt unable to get up the ref started to count when he got to 9 I stood up quickly but Kelly missed it and was counted out. Walking over to her I held out my hand and helped her up.

"That was a good match I thought I was going to lose for sure." I smiled and the crowd cheered.

"Yeah it seems like you got some fans now though."

"Yep at least I started off good."

We both laughed, when both of us were about to exit the ring the room went red causing Kelly to scream and back away, it was Kane and he was coming down the ring with a huge smirk on his face while looking straight at Kelly. Kelly was terrified; falling to her butt she started to scoot away. He entered the ring; ignoring the fact I was there and instead headed straight for Kelly, but I wasn't going to have him hurt her so jumped into action.

"Not so fast big guy." I held out my foot and tripped him thinking he would just stagger but he actually fell onto the matt causing me to stare wide eyed in shock and fear.

"Oh crap." He got up quickly facing me with a dark glare but soon an evil smirk appeared on his face then the lights went out.

"Kelly run!" I yelled, I heard movement, when the lights came back on I saw Kelly running up the ramp and Kane was gone. I grabbed a mic without turning around and addressed the crowd.

"Someone is standing right behind me isn't there?"

"Yes!"

"Is it The Undertaker?"

"Yes!"

_'Not good.'_ I quickly turned around and there he was glaring at me.

"Um...hello" I said waving slightly. His hand was held out towards me and I knew he wanted the mic, which I gladly gave him. He lifted the mic to his mouth and said in a deep voice that made the bones in my body shake with fear.

"Viper" I took a step back.

"You and I casket match next Monday."

The whole crowd was silent and I stood there now horrified. Was this happening because I tripped Kane? Next thing I knew he was coming towards me which caused me to quickly duck out of the ring and up the ramp running for my life. When I made it backstage I continued to run wanting to get to the safety of my locker room but ended up running into John Cena, Rey Mysterio, and Hornswoggle along the way.

"What's the rush senorita?" Rey asked as they looked at me a little confused as to why I was running.

"I'm sorry but I can't talk all I'm saying is that I'm the deadman's next target but I don't know why." I continued to run as they looked after me shocked. When I finally made it back to my locker room I checked my phone noticing I had three missed calls all from Lily so I called her back.

"Viper great match but are you ok I saw The Undertaker and all that, again I repeat are you ok sis." She frantically shouted into the phone.

"Yeah I think so I'm coming home now, you finished your homework right?" there was silence.

"Lily."

"What I was going to do it."

"Lily you better have at least 50% or your homework done when I get home or no desert." I warned smiling to myself.

"Aww but that's not fair." she whined.

"Lily I'm going to hang up so you better get started Love ya sis bye"

"Bye!"

Hanging up the phone I headed out to my car. Right when I put the keys into the car door the parking lot lights went out then came back on which left me feeling a presence behind me. Quickly turning around I saw the Phenom standing there still glaring at me causing me to backed up into my car, I was trapped.

"Please I'm sorry for whatever I did to you but please just leave me alone for right now I have to get home to take care of my little sister." Then it hit me which made me mentally slapped myself.

"Ok look if your mad at me for tripping your bro Kane I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting him to just fall onto the matt I was just trying to get his attention away from Kelly so she could run."

I looked down realizing that I could've been seriously injured by Kane but I was just trying to protect a new friend. I quickly opened the door to my car, ignoring the fact that The Undertaker was still sending me a death glare, stuck the keys into the ignition and drove off towards home, when I got there Lily finished her homework and I prepared dinner. The rest of the night went by slow but I was kind of glad.

-Next Monday night-

I took in a deep breath and walked out to the ring when my music began, slapping fan's hands along the way. Then Taker's music played, I watch him fear coursing through me. I was so totally screwed right now there was no way I could win which that thought frightened me more than anything else. He entered the ring removing his hat making me gulp.

_'Yep I'm so dead.'_ I looked into the white of his eyes and wanted so badly for me to wake up now and find out it was just a dream. _'He hates me ,man this is going to be bad.'_

The bell rang and I barely dodged a tackle by him, stepping as far away from him as possible. He charged at me again but I was to slow and was knocked onto the matt, he hit me with so much force that the wind was knocked out of me for a few seconds. I felt him grab my head bringing me back to my feet. I hit him in the stomach making him let go me then backed up a little and went to kick him but he caught my foot with ease. Thinking quickly I pushed up with my foot that was on the matt kicking him smack in the head which caused him to stumble back. Fear ran through me as he came up to me very quickly, grabbing my throat non to gently.

He lifted me up getting ready to choke slam me but with quick thinking I brought my legs up wrapping them around his arm so when he went to choke slam me, I hung on literally clinging to his arm for dear life. I heard the crowd gasp with shock even The Undertaker looked at me with wide eyes before getting his emotionless expression back, prying me loose and finally choke slamming me successfully which I might add hurt a lot.

'_Ok that hurt.'_

I groaned then felt myself being dragged towards the casket which was now open, I even heard a person in the crowd scream. Now half of my body was in the casket which made me grab onto the ropes for dear life and with some force yanked myself away from the casket and the huge scary man in the ring with me. As he stepped toward me, a thought crossed my mind.

_'There's no disqualifications.' _So with that I quickly got out of the ring and ran towards the ramp with the deadman right on my heels. Instead of the crowd booing me like I thought they would, instead I heard them screaming.

"Viper Run!"

"Run!"

Which I gladly did just that, not really caring if I looked like a coward. Right when I was about to make it backstage I was grabbed from behind and the next thing I knew I was lifted onto Undertaker's shoulder, I was preparing for a tombstone but it never came, instead I was being carried to the casket, all the while I was struggling against The Undertaker to get free.

"Please let me go I'm sorry please."

I begged him, when we were by the casket the lights went out, suddenly I was placed on my feet followed the felling of lips on mine but I was too shocked to do anything. Then as soon as they appeared they were gone, then I heard a deep voice whisper into my ear.

"I'll come back for you afterwards."

Then the lights came on and I found myself back on Undertaker's shoulder in the ring. He was by the ropes, then I was lifted off of his shoulder and thrown into the casket. Looking up with fear in my eyes I saw The Undertaker looking down at me and smirked, slightly nodding, reassuring me he'd be back. Then I watched as the casket lid came flying down towards me, suddenly I was engulfed in darkness hoping that The Undertaker would keep his word.


End file.
